yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Ruh-ul Mesnevi/49
49.BEYT FARSÇA ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ 1. ترك استثنا مرادم قسوتى است TRANSKRİPT BOŞ Ey vuslatı, her sualin cevabı! Senin yüzünden müşkül, konuşmaksızın, dedikodusuz hallolur gider. OMeeting you face to face all my questions are now answered, you undo my problem knots yet not one word have you said. , 2. نى همين كفتن كه عارض حالتى است‏ TRANSKRİPT BOŞ Sen, gönlümüzde, onların tercümanısın, her ayağı çamura batanın elinitutan sensin. You understand the depth of our hearts, knowing what it is; you grab hold the hand of whoever’s feet in the muddy pit is. . Ruh-ul Mesnevi/49 ile ilgili daha fazla bilgiye Vikikaynak'dan ulaşabilirsiniz. İstisnadan murad inşallah ve bu kelimeye istisna ıtlâkı Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet الا ان يشاء الله Allah dilemedikçe. (İnsan 30) ayetinde vaki olan hasebiyledir. Yoksa METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ الان شاء الله كان و الا لم يكن LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR Allah dilerse olur,ama olmadı İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ itibariyle değil. Zira bu harfi istisna değildir. Muradem, mimin zammıyladır. Ferha ile merî lâm-ı cerre mânasına tutub âdem için demek halt makûlesidir.Kasvet, salabet u galâtâtdır. Demişlerdir ki nezega-ı şeytanla hatıra hasıl olur. Ve hatıra dahi meks ile fikret dahi lebs ile azimet sûretin bulur.Ve bu azimet terk ile tedarik olunmaz ise eseri zahire aks edip zelle zuhur eder. Zelle dahi hüsn-i ricat ile tedarik olunmazsa kasvete müeddî olur. Kasvet dahi muâlece olunmazsa a’za vü kuvânın cümlesi mahal-i âfet olur.Pes terk-i istisna ol kasvetin âsâr u âfâtından ve ol halet-i kabîhanın cümle-i muzâfâtındandır. Mana-yı beyt budur ki; etibba terk-i istisna etdiler demekden murad ve maksûdum kalblerinde olan kasâvet ü gılzet ü nisyan-ı Hakk’a beyandır.Yoksa ancak halet-i arıza olan inşallah lafzını terk etdiklerin ifade değildir. Yani mücerred lisanı zâhirî ile inşallah demek halet-i arızadır.Huzur-ı kalb olmayıcak muteber değildir. Zira huzur kalbin muhsenatındandır.Onunçün Kur’an’da bitariku’z-zem gelir: Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet يقولون بافواههم ما ليس فى قلوبهم Ağızlarıyla kalblerinde olmayanları söylüyorlardı. (Al-i İmran 167 ) bu halet olmayıp huzur-ı kalb bulunsa maksûd hasıl olur. Nitekim namaz için kasd-ı kalb şartdır. Lisan ile neveytü demek efdaldir. Demese velakin huzur-ı kalb bulunsa şart yerin bulmuş olur.Şu kadar var ki fazilet fevt olur. Ve ger bir nesnenin husulü fiil-i cevahire mevkuf olsa fiil bulunmadıkça kavl u niyete itibar yokdur.Onunçün Kur’an’da gelir,98 Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet كبر مقتا عند الله ان تقولوا ما لا تفعلون Yapmayacağınız şeyleri söylemeniz Allah katında büyük bir nefretle karşılanır. (Saff 3) ve nice kavl dahi vardır ki lisana gelmek muzırdır. Velakin kalbin haline nazaran ma’füvdür. Nitekim Kur’an’da gelir: Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet الا من اكره و قلبه مطمئن بالايمان kalbi iman ile dolu halde inkara zorlanan müstesna. (Nahl 106) Bunda işaret vardır ki nefs-i hayvaniye mualeceye mütesaddî olan gürûh zikr-i hakiki ile telyin-i kalb etmemişler. Belki seng-i hâra gibi gılzet ü selabet üzerine yetmişlerdi.Pes şol tâife ki huzur-ı dilden mahrum ve şuhud –ı Hak’dan mahcub olalar, ne vech ile a’malara delalet eyleyeler. Ve kasavet-i dil ehline telyine müteallık söz söyleyeler.Li-Muharririhi; Eyle gör evveline irşadı var Gözlüye gizli değildir esrar Kendi kör olsa kâ’id-i kavmin Halk içinde niçe irşada yarar